Talk:Udyr/@comment-3165723-20110722071952/@comment-3165723-20110726063235
we're talking about early game ganks here. early game, akali isn't going to be ganking anyone not literally pushed up to the very edge of her team's tower, and we're talking about junglers here. Gangplank may have decent ganks post six, but before then he isn't going to be getting easy kills. Udyr has burst damage, something rammus doesn't have (rammus isn't going to be having his 3 second taunt early on for ganks, so it's pointless to take that into consideration btw) noc has better ganks, sure, but to say he's nearly as good in the jungle is just laughable, and the only reason his ganks are better is because he's imba. Nunu can have good ganks too, but stun>slow, plus nunu, again, doesn't have the burst damage udyr has. I have never given/received a better gank from nunu than i have from Udyr. Nunu doesn't have the damage and speed udyr does in ganks. Udyr doesn't need to rely on an ult mechanic to gank, all his spells are always gonna be off cooldown for them. Exhaust lasts like, what, 4 seconds? not to mention it has a huge cooldown, which means it's very conditional. And since you apparently have a bias towards rammus, i'll talk about him. rammus is a tank, him being unkillable isn't a big deal. In my experience, Udyr is just as difficult to kill when built and played properly, while still being able to kill you in less than an hour. All it takes to counter a rammus gank is a banshee's veil, if you want to throw around conditional stuff. And when you say that rammus' kit is better than udyr's in every way, i just ask you, Do you know how cooldowns work? rammus basically has one shot on each of his abilities. Then he has to wait for quite awhile to repeat his combo. Udyr has access to his entire combo every six seconds, less if you have blue buff. On top of that, Udyr doesn't necessarily need the participation of his teammates in the gank at all, since he has enough damage to get the job done himself. Rammus will basically just run in and grant the laners a 1 second stun and a bit of damage, then proceed to wait for them to make a kill. Not to mention Udyr's jungle is just plain faster than almost every other jungler, while still being extremely safe and making it almost impossible to counter-jungle him if you choose to start a fight. Really you are just plain wrong on a lot of points. A ward will counter his ganks....what's your point? it does the same for...every other champion in the game. Stonewall himself says that Udyr is the top in tier one for jungling, because he has everything he needs to excel in the jungle and in ganks. Udyr has everything a tanky-dps wants and more, while only missing out on a dash and instead having a low CD speed buff with a stun attached to it. And i'm not sure how you've been playing udyr or have seen him be played, but i've never had any problems with any champion in particular as udyr. Ever. Anivia, Vlad, Ashe, Alistar, it doesn't matter. If i wanna kill you and you find yourself alone or overextended or low on health, you're dead. Pretty much any game i play as Udyr, i win, and always get comments on how imba Udyr is. I just don't think you see Udyr's potential the way everyone else does. I mean, you make comments that are just untrue.